A Sleepy Conversation
A Sleepy Conversation is a fanfiction prompt created by author WarriorMan199456. It tells the story of a meeting between Issei Hyoudou and Miðgarðsormr, the World Serpent. 'Characters' MSIssei.jpg Vali.jpg Rival_Dragons.jpg YNO.jpg Sitri_DxD.jpg Genshirou_Saji.jpg Ophis.jpg Issei Hyoudou Vali Lucifer Ddraig Albion Yamata-no-Orochi Sona Sitri (cameo) Genshirou Saji Miðgarðsormr Loki (mentioned) Fenrir (mentioned) Ophis (cameo) 'Speaking Notes:' {...} = Ddraig (...) = Albion ... = Yamata-no-Orochi /.../ = Miðgarðsormr ---- Issei's Penthouse Apartment "You wanna do what now?" Vali Lucifer fixed his rival with a blank stare that hid his subtle curiosity. As the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors sat across from each other, they continued their feast, courtesy of their favorite restaurant. As the White Dragon Emperor slurped a large fill of ramen, he looked up to see Issei Hyoudou wolfing down a huge stack of chicken fried rice. Swallowing his food, the Solar God looked to his friend and gulped it down. "I wanna meet with the World Serpent." "Miðgarðsormr?" Vali inquired, "For what reason?" Issei sat back with his arms behind his head, his eyes glancing up at the ceiling. "I guess that in a way, I want to make some potential allies in the nearby future. Or at least talk to some more Dragons." {Hmph. You saying we're not good enough company, partner?} How rude. Issei held back a chuckle, but couldn't suppress his smile long enough. "Again," Vali insisted, "Why him specifically? It's not as though our Dragons ever mentioned him in passing or on a whim." Issei paused as he considered his answer. With a serious look, he placed his arms on his table and sighed. "You've mentioned a couple of times that Dragons naturally attract potential enemies and allies alike. While you may be fine with that, since you like fighting opponents and all, it's never really been a good thing for me. I'd prefer to have more allies." "Understandable." Vali agreed, "So again, why him of all beings?" "I figure that since he's one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, he'd be a powerful ally to have. I mean, I'm on good terms with Tannin-san, and I'm sort of on relatively neutral terms with Grendel, Crom Cruach, and Aži Dahāka. So why not try to bring some more Dragons on my side?" Vali looked at his rival silently, before he shrugged. "I feel like there's more to this convoluted plan than you're letting on, Hyoudou." He began, "But even I can't hold back my curiosity in what you're aiming for." Issei smiled as he crossed his arms. "...Are you doing this to get back at Loki?" Vali questioned him. "..." Issei remained silent for a while, "I will neither confirm or deny that." His words earned an eye-roll from Vali. "So." Issei started, "Is there a way to get in touch with him?" "Supposedly, he's in North Europe, sleeping in the depths of the ocean." Vali stated. "That far away, huh?" Issei mused before scratching his cheek, "I can probably transport us there." "That won't be necessary." Vali dismissed Issei's suggestion, "We can just summon his consciousness to us." "How would we do that?" (A Dragon-Gate, Issei Hyoudou. We'll use our power to summon Miðgarðsormr. Though we might need more individuals to assist us.) "Like who?" Issei asked. Kuoh Academy - Student Council Club Sona had to admit that despite her and the rest of her peerage being acquantices with Issei Hyoudou, it was still a surprise to actually see him. Or rather, it was rare for him to actually approach her. Usually, it was her or Rias to initiate what little brief interaction they had with Issei. It was unusual to be sure, but certainly not unwelcome. "Issei Hyoudou." Sona greeted politely, letting herself adopt a smile. "Sona-san." Issei reciprocated the greeting, "How goes it?" "I'm doing well. There really isn't much to do today, so right now I'm relaxing." Sona replied, before she sighed, "A rarity in itself really. Hmm. So, what brings you to my club?" "I was wondering if I could borrow Saji for a few minutes." Issei answered, earning an eyebrow raise from Sona. "Genshirou, you say? What do you need him for?" "Well, I need him, or rather the Dragon that's sealed within him, to summon another Dragon I'm trying to communicate with." Sona blinked at the Solar God. Well, this was different. In back of her mind, Sona pondered why Issei Hyoudou would want to speak with a Dragon that was unknown to him. She knew it obviously wasn't for malevolent purposes, but as far as she knew, it was hard to guess the intentions of someone she rarely interacted with. 'What are you planning, Issei Hyoudou?' Her mind made up, Sona sets her eyes on Issei. Kuoh Academy - Bridge "Hell no!" "Told you he'd say no." "Not helping, Vali! And come on, Saji! I promise, nothing bad is gonna happen to you. And if something bad does happen, Vali and I-" "Ahem." "I'' will make sure nothing happens to you." Genshirou Saji glared at his fellow Dragon possessors. With nothing to do for the Student Council, he had resigned to having a free day to himself. And then Issei and the White Dragon Emperor just ''had to interfere. As much as he considered Issei to be a close friend of his, Saji honestly wanted some alone time. Then again, some part of him knew that he had no plans to speak of and that he was only thinking of an excuse to get out of the potential situation. With a weary sigh, Saji looked over to Issei and frowned. "What is it, Newby?" "He's been at this school for over six months and counting." Vali noted, "And you're still calling him that?" Ignoring Saji's glare that was directed towards Vali, Issei opted to explain himself. "We need your help with something." "And that is?" Saji questioned. "Hyoudou's trying to open a Dragon-Gate." Vali added, "And we need the energies of the Dragon within you to do so." "Wait, a Dragon-Gate?" Saji asked before looking over to Issei, "Newby, what are you trying to do?" "I just want to talk and gain some more potential allies. Since most of the beings I've met have either wanted to challenge or kill me, I figured that it'd be in my own benefit to make some alliances in the near future." "Well, that's fine and all." Saji said, mulling over Issei's vague logic, "But why now, all of a sudden?" "Maybe it's just me being a bit paranoid." Issei replied, "I just want all the potential help I can get, so I don't have to worry as much." Saji frowned, but nodded as he understood Issei's reasoning, vague as it sounded. He looked over to Vali. "So why are you helping Newby?" "Curiosity, really." Vali admitted, "I just want to see what Hyoudou has planned for whatever he's doing. Usually, he makes up these convoluted plans on the spot, so it's beyond me on what's he actually thinking." "Vali, this isn't even a plan." Issei argued. "Hmph." Vali huffed, "Should we get going then?" "Are the three of us enough to summon Miðgarðsormr?" Issei asked, "Like are there any more requirements?" "I figure that as long as there's actual Dragons using a Dragon-Gate," Saji began, "We should be fine." Feeling relief from Saji's statement, Issei nodded as he placed his middle and index fingers on his forehead. He beckoned Vali and Saji forward. "Grab onto my shoulder, guys. We should be there in a couple seconds." "...What are you doing, Newby?" Saji asked. "What do you mean?" Issei replied in confusion. "Why did you put your middle and index fingers on your forehead?" "That's...that's how I teleport." "You do know what magic circles are, right?" Saji asked again, his tone becoming almost deadpan. "I know what they are, Saji. I just don't use them." "Do you know how to use them?" "Why would I need to use magic circles if I know another way of teleportation?" "You won't catch me saying this ever again," Vali interjected, "but he's got a point." "Who the hell asked you?!" Saji snapped, earning a smug smirk from the Vanishing Dragon. Sighing, Issei removed his fingers from his forehead and snapped them, with the three Dragon hosts disappearing from the bridge. Dragon Mountain As the trio manifested in the world of the supernatural, they noticed that they were surrounded by various Dragons. As Issei looked around, he hummed to himself as he sent his gaze to the ground. He then looked back to Vali and Saji. "Anyone know how to draw the symbol?" As he rolled his eyes, Vali crouched down to draw his magic-circle on the ground, while a light forming a special symbol, ran through it. "Hanging out with Azazel certaintly has it perks." Saji commented to himself. Vali huffed to himself as he stood up. "You know part of me wonders if this Dragon will actually show up." Issei said. (If Ddraig and I are the ones summoning him, he will respond either way.) "..." Issei thought to himself, before asking, "Hey, Ddraig. Besides, Vali's description of him, how would you describe Miðgarðsormr?" {Hmm. Perhaps I'll begin with this. He's a Dragon created by Loki. He wields enormous power, mostly because of his power and gigantic size. But he always had such a lazy attitude, and even the Norse Gods didn’t know what to do with him. So they ordered him to sleep in the depth of the ocean. Partner, have you heard of the term "Ragnarok?"} "The End of the World." Issei surmised. (Right you are, host of Ddraig. He is one of the creatures that moves at the end of the World. As of now, he's resting until his role is needed.) {He's come up to the surface before, but even then, such an action is rare, and he rests regardless. Centuries ago, he vowed that he would continue to sleep until the World neared its end.} "Hmm." Issei hummed as he considered Ddraig's and Albion's words, "Makes me wonder how he was able to become a Dragon King. Unless underneath all that sleep, he's got a lot hidden power." "Rival." Vali said, "The magic circle is almost done. Go ahead and stand at your given location. You too, Saji." As the trio walked to their respective points, they stood on top of them. Moments later, Vali summoned a small magic circle in his hand. Vali's light ran through the magic circle, and in moments, the spots under the trio started to glow. The place under Issei glowed a crimson and black light, while Vali's glowed a bright white, and Saji's glowed black. {They reflect the color of the Dragons currently here, partner.} Issei spotted the empty glowing circles. "What about those?" (Most of the Dragons needed for those are not here at the moment, but the occupants here should be sufficient.) The magic-circle was then activated. The trio waited. And waited. And waited. ...There was no response. Blinking repeatedly, Issei looked over to Vali, who stood with his hands in his pockets. "Um-" "Give it a minute, Hyoudou." As if on cue, a projection of something confusing to the eye appeared. It then started to shift into a form that seemed to be steadily expanding. With the exception of Vali, Issei and Saji stared wide-eyed as a gigantic monster appeared. "...Holy shit." Saji finally breathed out. "He's bigger than Brother Red..." Issei uttered. The monster had the appearance of a grey Eastern Dragon with an enormous body measuring around 500-600 meters in length. As Issei blinked at the Dragon, Ddraig commented in his host's mind. {As far as we know, he is the largest Dragon in existence.} 'Largest?' Issei repeated in his mind, 'Jesus...' / ………………..GUGOGOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOOON……………………………../ '' "...What was that?" Saji asked quietly. ''{He's sleeping.} (As always. He has never changed.) As Issei heard Ddraig sigh in his head, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi manifested in the former's hand, and the sword glowed with crimson and black energy. {Oi! Wake up, Dragon of the End!} Heeding Ddraig's call, the gigantic Dragon opened its eyes slowly. /………. Fuaaaaaaah…….a nostalgic pulse of a Dragon. Four Dragons, as a matter of fact./ '' Issei stared wide-eyed as Miðgarðsormr opened his mouth, finding it vast enough to devour him and his fellow Dragon possessors. ''/ Ddraig and Albion~. It’s been a while. And even you Vritra? And...huh. The Yamata-no-Orochi. Is it the end of the World?/ '' The Solar God and the descendant of Lucifer noted that Miðgarðsormr had a laid-back speaking manner. "Actually no." Issei answered him, "We wanted to-" ''/ ………….GU….GUGOGOGOGOGN………./ "..." "..." "..." {World Sssssserpent. Very sssssleepy] "Heh." Vali snickered, "Seems even he finds you a boring person, rival." (Miðgarðsormr! Rouse yourself from your slumber! The host of Ddraig wishes to speak with you.) The World Serpent opened his big eyes once again. / …..You've never been this loud before, Albion……it seems even you change with time./ His eyes then locked themselves on Issei. / ...A God with the power of Dragons? What a strange existence......so what is this thing you-/ Miðgarðsormr cut himself off as he looked at Issei silently. His eyes, though retaining their tiredness, seemed to bore into Issei's own. Then suddenly, his nose started to twitch, as though trying to smell for something. / .....I smell Wanwan on you....../ Vali and Saji looked over to Issei, who blinked from Miðgarðsormr's statement. "Who's Wanwan?" {He means Fenrir. For some reason he smells Fenrir's scent on you.} "..." Vali kept silent as his eyes shifted from Issei to Miðgarðsormr. "Wait, how can he smell Fenrir on Newby?" Saji asked. / ....The God with Ddraig.....did you fight Wanwan......?/ "A few months ago I did. I fought Loki too." Miðgarðsormr's eyes barely perked up a little from Issei's words. / You fought Wanwan and Daddy. Interesting. Those meaningless existences are beings I don't care for. But the God with Dragons. Tell me something./ Issei nodded as he let Miðgarðsormr continue. / Who initiated this battle between you and Daddy?/ "Loki. He wanted to prove his superiority and challenged me to a fight." / ....Hmph. Sounds like Daddy. And I suppose he summoned Wanwan to support him./ "Yeah," Issei nodded, "He told me that Fenrir had properties that could injure and even kill Gods." / Indeed. Wanwan has God-Killing fangs in his disposal. So how did you defeat those two?/ Issei reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bloodstained sharp fang. "I pulled one of Fenrir's fangs out of his mouth and stabbed Loki in his back." / ......./ There was a brief moment of silence as Miðgarðsormr stared at his older brother's fang blankly. / Keh....keh keh keh keh./ Amused chuckles emanated from the World Serpent, the sound booming all around the area. / .....Well that certainly is a alternative way of defeating them. I must admit that even I wouldn't have thought of such a tactic...../ "Tactic?" Issei asked, "I wouldn't really consider it much of a tactic." / How so?/ "Because Loki was the one who told me that Fenrir had God-killing fangs." Issei answered, and then frowned as his tone hardened, "Never tell your opponent what you can or cannot do, or whatever resources you have. Chances are, they can use it against you. Loki should've known better." Issei's words brought forth a hidden smirk from Miðgarðsormr. / ....Hmm. Daddy was always a show-off.....Keh keh keh. But it's true. The way you defeated them is a bit....unorthodox compared to what I would have suggested./ "Really?" Issei asked, "What would've been your advice?" / Normally, the magic-chain Gleipnir created by the Dwarves would've been able to capture Wanwan. You could've sealed his movement with that./ "..." Issei narrowed his eyes as he contemplated. "And Loki?" Saji asked. / Yeah~. Mjölnir would've been more than enough to defeat Daddy./ "Thor's Hammer." Vali clarified, noticing Issei's confused look, "Now that I think about it, that definitely would've worked against Loki. Since Hyoudou is a God, he would've had access to it." "Would Thor have let Newby borrow Mjölnir though?" Saji asked. / .....If he felt that Ddraig's host was worthy, then perhaps..../ "...Huh." Issei uttered as he crossed his arms and looked into Miðgarðsormr's eyes, "So um, you want to be allies?" / ........../ "Smooth, Hyoudou, smooth." Vali intoned. / .......You're a confusing God. What's your reason for wanting me as ally.......?/ "..." Issei was silent before he stated, "Honestly, it's in my best interest to make...you know, alliances. It's always a detriment to have so many enemies, especially when you happen to be a Dragon." Miðgarðsormr looked at Issei quietly, and then moved his sight to Vali, who looked back with a level gaze. / Ddraig. Albion. Aren’t you two going to fight?/ (No, we aren’t. As of now, we're content with each other's existences.) / Hee hee hee, interesting….. I'd never thought I'd see the day where you two aren't at each other's throats. It's a rare sight. / {Hmph.} Miðgarðsormr blinked slowly and looked back to Issei. / ....Very interesting.......A God with the power of Dragons, asking to be allies with a Dragon King like myself.....an inconceivable action at best./ "Huh?" Issei questioned, "What's so unbelievable about it?" / .......A Heavenly Dragon asking for a Dragon King to be his ally...you're a strange one indeed./ "So is that a yes?" Saji asked. / ................/ Miðgarðsormr smirked, and chuckled in amusement. / At times like these, talking is entertaining. Now~, I shall be going then. I will be sleeping again. Fuaaaaa~./ Midgardsormr let out a big yawn, with his projected image starting to fade away. “..." Issei reluctantly scratched his cheek, "It was um...nice meeting you." Miðgarðsormr's smirk seemed to widen as he closed his eyes. / .....Likewise, God with Dragons.....Wake me up again if you ever wish to talk with me./ At Miðgarðsormr's last words, the vision shut off completely, signifying the World Serpent's departure. Issei, Vali, and Saji stood silently for a couple of moments, before the former sighed and put his arms behind his head. "Hmm. Well I guess that wasn't too bad." "I feel like we wasted so much time, Newby." Saji said, a bit miffed from Miðgarðsormr's ambiguous answer. "..." Vali shrugged, not in the least bothered, "In any case, Hyoudou, it wasn't a complete waste of time. The fact that he told you that you were to welcome to communicate with him whenever, says a lot about what happened today. You might have made an impression on him." (Indeed. Normally Miðgarðsormr was always too lethargic or lazy to contribute anything. This is the longest duration in which he has ever been conscious and willing enough to talk.) Issei blinked from Albion's words, and pursed his lips. "Hmm. Who knows?" Placing his middle and index fingers on his forehead, Issei closed his eyes. "You guys ready?" With silent nods, Saji and Vali grabbed onto Issei's shoulders, and in an instant, the trio transmitted away. Dimensional Gap "My Issei." A sultry and toneless voice uttered, "I, feel waves of confusion emanating from you." Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, tilted her head as she pet Issei's hair while his head was in her lap. The Solar God's eyes were closed as he breathed in softly. "It's nothing, Ophis. Just feeling a bit...well, I don't know really know how to describe it." Ophis tilted her head again, and leaned forward to peck a soft kiss on her mate's forehead. "My Issei is a very confusing mate." The Ouroboros Dragon's words earned her a smile from her mate, who sighed and relaxed into her touch. "Yeah. I suppose I am." Category:Fanon Story Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456